A Lumiose Date
by Nex Fiction
Summary: While Ash lazed around at the Pokémon Center. He overhears a couple of trainers talk about a concept he's never heard before, going on a date. Ash decides that he would try it out with everybody's favorite girl.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

* * *

Currently, our heroes were taking a break at the Lumiose Pokémon Center. Ash was lazily sitting around at a one of the tables dozing off with his hat covering his eyes. Clemont was there working on one of his many inventions. Bonnie was in the room grooming some of the Pokémon. Pikachu and Dedenne always like it when she does that. And Serena was not with them right now. She went to do a few of her own errands while they were there, like shopping…

Ash, while trying to sleep, overheard some other trainers talking with each other at the table behind him. He was being a little nosy and listened in.

"So, how are you doing with her?" Trainer-A asked to his friend, who was sitting across him.

"Oh, it's going really well! I was so happy when she agreed to go on a date with me." said Trainer-B. On a date? Ash had no idea what they were referring to with that phrase.

"That's good to hear. You're gonna meet with her tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting kind of nervous, though."

"Hey, don't worry you'll be fine." he assured him. At this point Ash was very curious about what this Date was. He decided he would asked Clemont to see what he knew. Getting up from the table he made his way over to the inventor.

"Hey, Clemont!" he called out. The blonde gym leader turned his head to see the person who called. He was focused on what he was doing, and only heard someone call his name.

"Oh, Ash! Take a look at this!" he stood holding in front of him a device that looked like some sort of detector.

"What is that Clemont?" Ash asked curiously.

"Thanks to the future of science! I've created a Pokémon finding tool called the Pokémon Finder Mk. II!" he said confidently. Ash just had to wonder why it was named with two.

"The first one blow up on ya?"

"…Yes… but I fixed the bugs out of it so it should work perfectly now!" he said regaining the confidence he lost momentarily, "Watch this." Clemont pushed a button and turned a few knobs and a few colored dots appeared on screen.

"You see here?" he asked pointing at two of them. "That yellow one there is Pikachu and that one that has both yellow and pink is Dedenne. And it shows that they are currently in our room." Wow, it really does seem to work.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash awed at the device Clemont held. With this he could easily find tons of different Pokémon wherever they travelled.

"Mhm, and it has a long range as well! It can go up to three miles!" he side while turning the dial full capacity. And that's when things went wrong. Now the Pokémon Finder Mk. II Started sparking and displayed multiple dots slowly covering the screen.

"Uh, Clemont it's not supposed to do that, is it?" Ash asked worried that it was gonna blow up again.

"Don't worry, Ash! I have everything under control!" He said as - BAM - it blew up in their faces, leaving them charred.

"Well I guess it's back to square one…" As Clemont began working on his invention Ash remembered why he wanted to speak to him. At this point, Trainer A and B have already left during Clemont's explosive demonstration.

"Oh, Clemont. I'm curious about something."

"What is it, Ash?" Clemont said.

"I overheard some guys talking about going on a date. Do you know what they mean by that?" Clemont went red in the face. He was not expecting this kind of question coming from Ash. And how was he supposed to explain something he didn't have experience in?

"Oh, uh… Well, I don't really know for sure." He began saying still not sure what to say. "Um, what I do know is that dating usually involves a boy and a girl."

"Usually?" This was starting to becoming too much for Clemont. He felt like he was one of his inventions.

"Ah, I mean that's something I don't think I can talk about… Anyway I'm sure that it's a fun experience!" he said the last part pretty quickly.

"It is, huh?" He wondered what going on a _date_ would be like. Maybe he should try it.

"Well, I think I should get back to the now Pokémon Finder Mk. III." Clemont said clearly wanting to end the conversation.

"Alright. I think I'll check up on Pikachu." Clemont nodded and went back to what repairing the device. As Ash walked to the room he thought more about this new concept of dating. So, it involves a boy and a girl. He was a boy. All he needed was for there to be a girl. 'Hmm, there's Serena. She's a girl, but she's pretty busy with doing whatever she's doing.' He wasn't sure what to do about this.

Ash got to the door of the room and opened it. He saw Bonnie there playing with Pikachu and Dedenne. Seemed like she was done grooming them. She turned his way when she heard the door open. She smiled widely seeing Ash.

"Ash, another one of my brothers inventions blow up again?" Ash chuckled a bit confirming her suspicions.

"Well, anyway Pikachu and Dedenne have been groomed and are ready to go!" she said while both Pokémon gave a squeak of approval. It was then Ash had a thought. A realization that Bonnie was a girl! Well, I mean, she still is…

"Hey, Bonnie." He said grabbing her attention.

"Yes?"

"We don't have much to do right now. So do you want to go on a date with me?" Bonnie was shocked that Ash would ask her something like this. She blushed like crazy, dude.

"A-A-A DATE!? WITH ME!?" She still couldn't believe it. She expected Ash to maybe ask Serena this one day, but knowing that he chose her made her feel really happy.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to." Ash said sadly.

"NO NO I DO… but, why me?" she said, looking away a little.

"Well Clemont was telling me what a date was, and he mentioned that it involves a girl and a boy. So, I'm a boy and you're a girl, and I thought maybe we should try it." Bonnie smiled again.

"Alrighty, then. Well let's get going!" Bonnie was getting excited that she's going on her first date!

"Yeah, let's go! Come on Pikachu, Dedenne."

" _Pika_ / _Denene!_ " they squeaked with Pikachu hopping onto Ash's shoulder and Dedenne jumping into Bonnie's bag. And on their way they went.

Before exiting the Pokémon Center, Bonnie spotted Clemont in the corner working on the Pokémon Finder Mk. III.

"Hey, Clemont! Me and Ash will be back later! Going on a date!" She yelled to him.

"Ah, okay, have fun you two." Clemont said not paying too much mind to what she just said. With that the four left ready for a new experience.

"So what are we supposed to do, now?" Ash wondered.

"Hmm. I don't know." Of course. The two never been on a date before, so it's natural they would have no idea what to do. But then Ash came up with an idea.

"Hey, I know! How about we go play with the Pokémon at Professor Sycamore's lab?" he suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'm sure Pikachu and Dedenne would love to play with the Pokémon there." Seemed like Bonnie was up for it and so did the Pokémon.

"Then how about I race you there, Bonnie?" He said, getting ready to dash. Bonnie smirked and ran off with Ash.

The lab wasn't that far from the Pokémon Center, and since they ran they got there before anyone could say fuzzy pickles, meaning in no time at all…

Once they got there, they went inside. Sycamore was coming downstairs when he saw them come in.

"Now this is a surprise." Sycamore said.

"Hello, Professor Sycamore!" Ash greeted.

"Hello, Ash, Bonnie. I wasn't expecting you to be here today. Where's Serena and Clemont?" he asked. I guess it was a little bit unexpected. Bonnie chose to answer.

"Well, Serena went out to do some chores, and my brother is messing with one of his inventions at the Pokémon Center." Now he knew what they were doing but what about Ash and Bonnie?

"So any particular reason why you two are here?" the professor wondered.

"Me and Ash are on our first date!" A date they said, huh.

"You're both on are on a date and the first place you go to is my Pokémon Lab?" Sycamore joked.

"Well, me and Bonnie wanted to play with the Pokémon for a while." Ash answered. Sycamore could see that both kids were getting restless. If that's what they want to do, then why deny it?

"Alright, alright, calm down. Come this way." Sycamore led Ash and Bonnie into the garden that was in the lab. There was many different types of Pokémon. Caterpie, Combee, Azurill, Marill, Helioptile, Weedle, Psyduck, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Fletching, and Scatterbugs everywhere. Pikachu and Dedenne ran around with the other Pokémon enjoying themselves. Ash and Bonnie were playing tag with some of them with Bonnie being _it_. They were having a fun and lost track of time, although their stomachs reminded them that it was time to move on.

"Hey, Ash. I'm getting a little hungry." Bonnie said with a grumble.

"Now that you mention it, I am too." Ash replied with his tummy rumbling.

"Gah! If only Serena or Clemont were here. They would be making something delicious for us!" Bonnie whined. Sycamore looked at the two kids. 'Their date certainly isn't like my first one, but I should give them a bit of help.' he thought.

"You know, there's a place near Prism Tower that you could go to. It's cheap but it's really good." the professor suggested. It was actually a place he went to in his younger days. Also the place he took his first girlfriend to.

"Sounds great, professor! What is it called?" Ash asked.

"It's called The Amour House. It's a small old café that I used to go to. Sadly it's gonna be closed down soon." Hearing this saddened them. Sycamore probably shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Aww, how come?" Bonnie asked feeling a bit bad.

"Well, it hasn't had much business lately and the owner won't be able to keep it going anymore. It's a shame too. I had many memories there."

"That's so sad." Bonnie began to tear up, and Dedenne did the same. Ash needed to comfort her. He kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"Hey, Bonnie, it will be okay." Ash began pulling her into a hug. "Think about it like this. Me and you will be able to experience something that Professor Sycamore has experienced long ago. Plus this will make our date even more memorable, knowing that we were given a chance to." They pulled away slightly and he saw Bonnie calm down. The Professor was happy that he didn't accidentally ruin their day.

"You're right Ash. Thank you." She said giving him another hug. This time a little more cheerful.

"Don't mention it. Now let's get going. I'm even hungrier than I was a while ago." Ash said. The group had a laugh.

"Follow me, you two. I'll lead you there." Ash and Bonnie followed him out of the lab, and on their way to The Amour House.

They arrived there after a twelve minute walk. The café certainly looked old but nice at the same time. The group entered through the glass door. A woman looked towards them from a desk at the other end of the room. She seemed to almost be Professor Sycamore's age, actually.

"Augustine. It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, these two are on a date. They're hungry so I suggested they come here." he said gesturing to the two kids.

"I see. So these kiddos will be my last customers." Ash and Bonnie remembered what the Professor said and felt bad.

"The professor has told us what's gonna happen to this place. I'm sorry this is happening to you" Ash told her.

"Don't worry about it. These things just happen. Though I put a lot of time and work into this place. I'm just glad that my mother made this work." The kids and Pokémon felt better.

"Now, sit at any table you like." the lady said to them. Professor Sycamore thought it was time to leave them alone.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back at the lab if you need me. Hope you both have a good rest of the day. " Sycamore said. Ash and Bonnie waved him off. They sat near a booth near the window. And the lady came and gave them a menu.

"So, while you decide on what you want, what do you want to drink?" She asked.

"I would like some orange juice, please." Bonnie said.

"I'll have the same." Ash thought orange juice was a great idea. "Oh, and some water for the Pokémon." She nodded and headed off back. So it was just Ash and Bonnie alone. Of course, Pikachu and Dedenne are there too.

"Hey, Ash." said person turned to her hearing his name. "What would you think people would say if they saw us together?" Ash took a second to think about it till he said.

"Well I don't think it should matter. Whatever people think of us shouldn't affect how we see each other." Bonnie blushed.

"That's true. I shouldn't be worried about that, huh?"

"Yeah, no need to worry about a thing, Bonnie!" Ash said with a thumbs up. Even though he says that, Bonnie was wondering about two certain traveling companions.

"What do you think Clemont and Serena would say?" Clemont and Serena? Ash just assumed they would be fine with it.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be okay with us going out on our own." Bonnie wasn't so sure about that, but she accepted that answer. Just then, the lady came back with the drinks and placed them down on the table.

"Here are your drinks, and are you ready with your orders?" she asked. Were they ready? It didn't seem like they looked at the menus at all.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." Ash said.

"And I'll have some spaghetti!"

"Alright, well, I'll be right back with your food, you love-pidgeys." she turned while chuckling. This confused Ash. What was a love-pidgey?

"I never heard of a love-pidgey. Is that a new Pokémon?" Bonnie laughed at Ash's denseness.

"Maybe I'll explain it later, okay?" Ash had no choice but to wait. A little while later, their food arrived. Don't worry, the Pokémon weren't forgotten. They got their food too. It was all delicious. The four tummies had full bellies and were now resting for a bit.

"Hope you enjoyed the food!" It certainly seemed like they enjoyed it.

"We did!" Bonnie answered. Ash and the Pokémon can agree with her on that. The lady was just satisfied that her last customers were happy.

"Well, I'll let you all rest. I have to go, but when you leave, please make sure the lights are off and the door is locked, okay?" The kids nodded and she exited out The Amour House.

"So, what should we do next, Ash? Bonnie asked. Ash had to think a little bit, but couldn't come up with anything. Then he eyed the two Pokémon with them, which gave him an idea.

"Well I do have one idea…" Ash said.

"What is it?" Bonnie really wanted to know what it was Ash thought up.

"Well I know that you're not of age yet, but…" he paused which made Bonnie more impatient. "As long as no one sees us. How about we-" he then whispered into her ear. Whatever he suggested put a huge smile on her face…

Meanwhile back at the Pokémon Center. Serena has finally returned to the Pokémon Center and she was exhausted. The performer spotted Clemont finishing his Pokémon Finder Mk. III.

"Hey, Clemont! Uh, have you been at that spot this whole time?" Serena asked. She remembered before leaving this morning that Clemont was there at that exact spot working on the first version.

"Ah, Serena! You're back! And, uh, maybe…" he said scratching the back of his head. "I guess I've just lost track of time again. Heh."

"For now maybe you should take a break, okay?" Serena told him.

"That does sound good right now. Maybe I'll go eat something." just as Clemont was gonna leave, Serena noticed two people were missing.

"Hey, Clemont. Where is Ash and Bonnie?"

"Oh, them? Don't worry about it they went out on a date." Did she hear correctly? She could have sworn he said something just now.

"Um, what did you just say?" She asked.

"I said they're both… on a… date…" Looks like he just realised what he just said. Just then he was grabbed by the collar.

"What's going on, Clemont!? How did this happen!? Tell me now, seriously!" Serena yelled. It seemed she wasn't to happy about this.

"S-Serena, please try to calm down!" She let go of him and took some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry… but still what happened, Clemont?" He tried to think of what happened earlier and he does remember something like that being mentioned.

"Well, I'm not totally sure but I remember Ash asking about it, since he heard some other trainers talk about it. I told him that it involved a boy and a girl, and I guess he wanted to try it out. He probably asked Bonnie because you weren't here." he explained. Serena listened to every word carefully. So it was Clemont's fault. She grabbed him again by the ear this time.

"Alright, Clemont, we're gonna go find them." She said dragging him off to find the two. Ash and Bonnie better be careful.

"Ow, wait, Serena! Do you have to pull me by my ear? That hurts!"

Back with Ash and Bonnie. They arrived at the place Clemont and Ash first battled.

"Wow, Isn't this the place where you and Clemont had your battle?" Bonnie remembered.

"You're right about that. And now it will be our first battle together!" Bonnie smiled confidently and ran to one side of the field.

"I'm ready, Ash! And so is Dedenne!" she yelled.

" _Dene!_ " Ash ran to the opposite side. For this battle, of course, he was using Pikachu.

"And so are we, Bonnie! I'll let you have the first move!" Well, that was nice of him.

"Alright, Dedenne! Use Nuzzle!" cutting right to the chase, huh. Ash knew the perfect counter.

"Why don't you nuzzle back, Pikachu!" Wait, but Pikachu doesn't know Nuzzle, right?

Dedenne and Pikachu both ran towards each other gathering electricity into their cheeks. For Pikachu, though, he mostly just improvised. They made contact and rubbed their cheeks against each other, with electricity sparking everywhere.

"Woh! A Nuzzle battle!" Bonnie said. The Pokémon stopped and put some distance between each other.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pikachu started feeling lighter and dashed toward Dedenne. Bonnie had to think fast.

"Dedenne, use Tackle!" Dedenne again ran toward Pikachu pushing his weight forward. However, when they reached each other he was overpowered by the Quick Attack and fell back a bit. Bonnie worried that Dedenne couldn't get up was but he wasn't gonna give up.

"Don't worry, Bonnie! You and Dedenne will just keep getting stronger and stronger from here!" Ash told her. To Bonnie, she looked up to Ash. How strong he was, how he always helped other trainers along their own journeys, and just how much he cared for Pokémon. 'Cared… maybe… he can take care of me from now on.' Bonnie thought to herself.

"Use Tackle again, Dedenne!" Dedenne repeated his previous action, but this time a little bit quicker.

"Dodge it!" Ash said to Pikachu. The mouse moved out of the way of the attack, but Dedenne wasn't having any of that. BAM, direct hit!

"Wow, I'm impressed, Bonnie!" She was happy for the praise. It was Ash's turn now.

"Alright, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

" _Pi-Ka-Chuuuuu!_ " A bolt of lightning emitted from Pikachu heading toward Dedenne. It wouldn't do much damage seeing as both Pokémon are electric types but oh well.

"Push back with a Thundershock!" the fairy Pokémon released a similar bolt and both attacks collided. The attacks created a small explosion.

"Woh, that was awesome!" As they continued their battle, Serena and Clemont arrived and were hidden behind some bushes.

"I thought you said they were on a date, Clemont." Well, that's what he heard.

"I thought so too. Maybe I heard wrong?" he said.

"Well we better keep an eye on them for now." Clemont wasn't sure if he should be spying on his little sister and best friend but he had to go along with it.

The battle was fierce. Pikachu and Dedenne both looked pretty tired now. Ash thought that this was enough for now.

"How about we draw it here, Bonnie?" he asked the little blonde girl.

"That sounds good. We will continue this battle one day, Ash!" that sounded like a plan. The four rested on a bench near the wall. That's when they realised that the sun was going down.

"Wow, I didn't realise how much time went by." Bonnie said. The others agreed, but they had a great time together.

The ones still hiding in the bush were still watching.

"I got to admit Bonnie was pretty good there." Clemont said. "I know she'll be a great trainer one day." Serena was listening but she was focused on Ash and Bonnie. She had a bad feeling about all this.

"I think we should head back to the Pokémon Center soon." Ash suggested. Though Bonnie didn't want to leave quite yet. She had something to say first.

"Hold on." Ash turned to Bonnie wondering what was up. She got up from her seat and stood in front of him. The ones hiding were curious as to what was gonna happen next.

"You know, Ash, you're a keeper." This got Clemont and Serena nervous. Ash, of course, didn't get it right away.

"Am I?" he wondered. Bonnie got down on her knee and extended her right hand. A sight that made the eavesdroppers gasp. They both knew where this was going.

"Ash, would you please take care of me from now on?" Bonnie proposed with a blush that made her look like a Pikachu. Ash was stunned for sure. Bonnie usually did this sort of thing to get girls to take care of her brother.

"Wow… Bonnie, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive!" she said still in that pose. Ash felt touched. He took her hand into his and smiled.

"Alright. I will." As he said that Bonnie immediately attacked him with a Nuzzle of her own. Ash just managed not to fall over.

"Well, it appears I did hear correctly." Clemont said. "Maybe now Bonnie will stop trying to hook me up with people. Hahahah…" he joked before looking to Serena. He stopped when he saw that she didn't look very good.

"Hey, you alright?..." he tried asking but Serena got up to go back.

"I'm heading back to the Pokémon Center. I'm tired…" she said walking away. He decided too that he would go back.

"Well, it is getting late." he said.

The Pokémon looked at their caretakers who were currently in a hug. They separated and were ready to go back.

"So, Bonnie, you ready to go?" Ash asked.

"Yup, let's go, everybody!" The four were on there way back. They passed by the soon to be closed café and Sycamore's lab. That's when Ash spotted something.

"Oh, Bonnie, could you wait here for a sec?" He said as he entered a small store that they had passed once. Bonnie wondered why he suddenly went in there, but didn't think to much of it. She sat at a bench with the Pokémon waiting for him to come out. And then he did.

"I'm back Bonnie, and I got something for you." A present! Bonnie really wanted to see what he got for her.

"What is it, Ash?" he then showed her another Dedenne!

"A Dedenne plush toy just for you!" he said. "It's even a official size." Bonnie and Dedenne Absol-lutely loved it. She took it in her hands and showed it to Dedenne up close. You almost couldn't tell them apart.

"Ash, this-! I mean it's-! I just-! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Bonnie yelled as she jumped to pull Ash's face to meet hers. She laid her lips on his for a few seconds and pulled away quickly. Ash looked like he was hit by Thunderwave.

"Woah, did I just do that?!" Bonnie just had her first kiss with Ash. They both stood there staring at each other's eyes for a while quietly, until someone else broke the silence.

"I sure wasn't expecting to see that today." Ash and Bonnie flinched hearing the voice. They turned to see who the voice came from.

"Miette!?" Yes, it was indeed the blue haired Pokémon performer, Miette. What was she doing at this time of day?

"Wow, Ash. I had no idea you were into, uh, that." she said. Ash and Bonnie had no idea what she meant by that.

"Into what?" Miette chose just to just drop it. They all talked for a bit before Miette had to leave. Apparently she was doing last minute errands or something.

The group made their way back to the Pokémon Center holdin' hands.

"I really had fun today, Bonnie." Ash said.

"I did too, Ash. I hope we get to do this again soon!" The boy with the Pikachu smiled at the girl with the Dedenne. He noticed that she was looking pretty tired. At least it was a good thing they made it to the Pokémon Center just now.

They entered and noticed Clemont was at the table waiting for them. The inventor heard them come in and looked in their direction.

"Oh, you're both back." Clemont said. "How did everything go?"

"Oh, it was great." Bonnie said tiredly.

"Hey, you should probably go to bed, Bonnie." Ash suggested to her, which she nodded to.

"Ah, Bonnie, you'll have to sleep in our room tonight. I went to check up on Serena in her room and the door was locked." Clemont told them. Ash was wondered why she would do that. She should have known Bonnie would come back.

"Well, then let's all hit the sack. And I'll tell you about everything that happened today tomorrow, okay?" He said, directing the last sentence to Clemont. He himself was worn out working of his invention earlier and agreed to wait until morning.

Bonnie chose to sleep with Ash in his bed. She cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

"You know, Bonnie. I still need to tell you that I love you too. Goodnight." he said quietly. Before falling into a slumber, he kissed her on the forehead.

After their date that day, Ash viewed Bonnie differently than he did the day before. He wasn't sure why, but whatever it was he didn't mind. It was his job now to take care of her from now on. He might even bring her back to Pallet when the Kalos journey is over. For now, let's hope their future adventures together will always be filled with excitement.

* * *

 _Well, that was something. What did you all think of this Dedenneshipping one-off? There really needs to be more Dedenneshipping stories. Anyway, Pokemon: Generation Ash is still being worked on, and I think I will rewrite the first chapter as well when the next one goes up. So, see you all soon!_


End file.
